My Angel
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'He was the funniest, kindest, and possibly the most wonderfully overwhelming person Dan had ever met.' Finally, Dan can meet Phil in person. But what happens when Dan is too caught up in everything to talk? Well, actions speak louder than words after all. 2009 Phan fluff.


**A quick 2009!Phan one shot that just came into my head. I don't own either Dan or Phil but that's probably for the best to be honest. Enjoy :)**

He was like nothing Dan had ever seen before. His very being seemed to almost glow. He was the funniest, kindest, and possibly the most wonderfully overwhelming person Dan had ever met. Of course, they had been through all this before; the laughs, the smiles, the slightly wandering looks. But finally Phil was here, right in front of him. They could hug, hold hands, give each other shoulder bumps for no reason at all. And that simple thing was just so amazing.

They had met up at the train station and instantly embarrassed themselves by falling into full force, no-holding-back hug that earned them lots of confused looks from the people around, so they quickly shuffled off towards Phil's house. It wasn't too far to go so they walked. They hardly spoke a word to each other but the small looks and slight brushes of their hands every so often said it all. Finally, they made it to Phil's house and after a little awkward greeting from Phil's parents, they ran upstairs. But still Dan said nothing. He simply sat and stared almost in awe at the fact that this was Phil's house, Phil's bedroom... Phil.

"Any reason you're staring at me?" Phil questioned with a smug half smile playing on his lips as he sat down next to a now blushing Dan.

"You're beautiful" Dan suddenly blurted out, causing both the boy's cheeks to turn a brighter shade of red than they were before. When Phil made to attempt to reply, Dan took a small, calming breath.

"I think you're really beautiful. And I just can't believe that I'm finally here with you. I can't believe this is really happening..." Dan's sentence trailed into silence. His cheeks were practically burning and it took all his willpower to not get up and sprint out the room. After a few more moments of complete silence he slowly raised his head to look up at Phil. To his great surprise and sort of relief, Phil was grinning at him.

"Well, you better believe it" Phil's eyes sparkled mischievously and before Dan had time to realise what was going on, it was already too late. Phil pounced on him and pinned him down to his bed before tickling him. Dan immediately squealed and tried to wriggle away but Phil's hold on him was too strong. His laughter mixed with Phil's as he tried in vain to unpin himself from under the other boy. Eventually, Phil relented after seeing tears forming in Dan's eyes from laughing too much. He gently rolled off of him and lay beside him, both of them desperately trying to catch their breath. A small smile spread across Dan's face as he felt Phil subconsciously shuffled closer towards him. But then Phil shifted so his eyes connected with Dan's and Dan's body froze.

It was like time had stopped. The two of them lay there, looking at one another until Phil began to slowly move closer. Dan's cheeks bloomed with heat as he felt Phil's breath brush against his lips. Dan let his eyes gently flutter closed and after a moment of hesitation, he pushed their lips together. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before as their lips pushed against each other. Phil tasted of an oddly comforting mix of mint and cherry. The kiss was soft and slow and ended almost as soon as it had begun as Dan pulled away slightly. His cheeks were warm and his eyes held a deep nervousness, yet also a glimmer of hope.

Phil was completely lost for words. So without really thinking about it too deeply, Phil placed the tips of his fingers under Dan's chin and gently pushed his face up to look at him once more. A small smile spread across his lips and without leaving a second to thought, he leant in and pressed his lips to Dan's once more. The amazing feeling rushed through them both again and Phil smiled even wider against Dan's lips. The other boy seemed to smile back and almost instantly he wrapped his arms around Phil's waist. Phil replied by gently placing his arms on Dan's shoulders. They finally pulled away when Dan's lungs were screaming for oxygen. Phil looked over at him with a giddy smile and his eyes shone in the evening light as the last rays of sunlight burst through the blinds creating a halo around his head. Dan's heart roared in his chest but before he could say anything the sunlight faded and the moment had passed. But that image never once left his mind for the rest of the night.


End file.
